As a method of improving the sense of real presence in a video conference, PTL 1 describes technology for generating a three-dimensional image of a space on the imaging side, and displaying on a display device a two-dimensional image corresponding to the viewpoint of the display side from the three-dimensional image. Technology for displaying an image photographed from multiple directions according to the direction in which the listener is looking in order to converse as though the eyes of the listener and the other party meet is also known from the literature (see, for example, PTL 2). A stereoscopic display viewable by multiple people from any direction is also known from the literature (see, for example, PTL 3).